A View to a Kill
"A View to a Kill" is the thirteenth single by Duran Duran, released by Capitol-EMI on 6 May 1985. About the song This is a stand-alone single created for the James Bond movie A View to a Kill. It remains the only James Bond theme song to have reached #1 on the Billboard Hot 100; it also made it to #2 on the UK Singles Chart and #6 in Australia. The song was written by Duran Duran and John Barry, and recorded at Maison Rouge Studio and CTS Studio in London with a 60-piece orchestra. Duran Duran were chosen to do the song after bassist John Taylor (a lifelong Bond fan) approached producer Cubby Broccoli at a party, and somewhat drunkenly asked "When are you going to get someone decent to do one of your theme songs?"Malins, Steve. (2005) Notorious: The Unauthorized Biography, André Deutsch/Carlton Publishing, UK (ISBN 0-233-00137-9). pp 161-162Paul Gambaccini, Interview with John Taylor, 1985, Greatest DVD extras. This inauspicious beginning led to some serious talks, and the band was introduced to Bond composer John Barry, and also Jonathan Elias (whom Duran Duran members would later work with many times). An early writing meeting at Taylor's flat in Knightsbridge led to everyone getting drunk instead of composing.Pattenden, Sian. "Blame It On Rio." Deluxe Magazine, December 1998 (pp 125-129) Le Bon said, of Barry: "He didn't really come up with any of the basic musical ideas. He heard what we came up with and he put them into an order. And that's why it happened so quickly because he was able to separate the good ideas from the bad ones, and he arranged them. He has a great way of working brilliant chord arrangements. He was working with us as virtually a sixth member of the group, but not really getting on our backs at all."Leonard, Geoff. Bond By Barry: The Story of James Bond Music. The song was finally completed in April, and was released worldwide in May. This song was the subject of criticism from singer Pat Boone when it was performed at Live Aid in 1985. Although Duran Duran donated their time in this historic fundraising effort for African famine relief (like every other artist on the bill), Boone commented that if singing lyrics like "Dance into the fire" were the only way to raise money and awareness of this issue, then maybe it was not worth it. In 1986, John Barry and Duran Duran were nominated for the Golden Globe Award for Best Original Song for "A View to a Kill". The song was the last track that the original five members of Duran Duran recorded together until their reunion sixteen years later, in 2001. It was played at their final 1985 performance together, at Live Aid in Philadelphia. Music video The song was accompanied by a tongue-in-cheek video filmed in June. It was directed by the duo Godley & Creme (who had also directed their 1981 video for "Girls on Film".) The video cast the band members as spies and assassins scampering all over the Eiffel Tower, in a rather tangled thicket of half-sketched storylines. Band members shoot at, take pictures of, spy upon and direct sonic accordion attacks upon each other as the lead singer Simon Le Bon wanders about, using a portable cassette player to set off a series of explosions elsewhere in the world. These shots are intercut with scenes from the movie A View to a Kill, including those featuring Roger Moore and Grace Jones on the Eiffel Tower, so that it appears the actors and the band are participating in the same storyline. Le Bon ends the video with a parody of James Bond, smarmily introducing himself as "Bon. Simon Le Bon." B-sides, bonus tracks and remixes The B-side was an instrumental piece orchestrated by John Barry, titled "A View to a Kill (That Fatal Kiss)". It is thought that there was no 12" remix for the song because the band ran out of time. However, Capitol Records did commission and receive at least one remix of the track. Covers, samples, & media references Cover versions have been recorded by popular Welsh band Lostprophets, as well as Icelandic artist Paul Oscar (as a 1997 Eurovision Song Contest entry), Canadian punk band Gob, Australian band Custard, and Chilean band Los MOX!. Chart positions On 13 July 1985, it hit number one on the Billboard Hot 100, and as of 2007 remains the only Bond theme to do so. It was preceded at number one "Sussudio" by Phil Collins and followed by "Every Time You Go Away" by Paul Young. On 25 May, it made it to number two in the UK Singles Chart, also a record for Bond themes. (It was held out of the top spot by the song "19" by Paul Hardcastle.) Track listing 7": EMI DURAN 007 (UK) #"A View to a Kill" - 3:34 #"A View to a Kill (That Fatal Kiss)" - 2:28 *Also released in a gatefold sleeve (DURANG007) CD: Part of the "Singles Box Set 1981-1985" #"A View to a Kill" - 3:34 #"A View to a Kill (That Fatal Kiss)" - 2:28 Other appearances Albums: *''Decade: Greatest Hits'' (1989) *''Greatest'' (1998) *''Night Versions: The Essential Duran Duran'' (1998) *''Strange Behaviour'' (1999) Box sets: *"Singles Box Set 1981-1985" (2003) DVDs: *''Live from London'' (2005) Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon LeBon - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar, backing vocals *Andy Taylor - guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards *Roger Taylor - drums Lyrics Meeting you, with a view to a kill Face to face in secret places, feel the chill. Nightfall covers me, but you know the plans I'm making, Still oversea, could it be the whole earth opening wide A sacred why, a mystery gaping inside who weekends why Until we dance into the fire That fatal kiss is all we need Dance into the fire, To fatal sounds of broken dreams Dance into the fire, That fatal kiss is all we need Dance into the fire..... Choice for you, is the view to a kill Between the shades assassination standing still. First crystal tears, fall of snowflakes on your body First time in years, to drench your skin with lovers, rosy stain A chance to find a phoenix for the flame, A chance to die... but can we dance into the fire That fatal kiss is all we need Dance into the fire Two fatal sounds of broken dreams Dance into the fire That fatal kiss is all we need Dance into the fire When all we see.. is the view to a kill See also *Discography 4: A View to a Kill *Duran Duran: Discography *Duran Duran: Song List References Category:Duran Duran songs Category:Duran Duran singles